Typically in the prior art utensils, such as forks or knives, are provided separate from each other. There are holders, which are known in the art such as holder 6 in U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,631 to Culver for holding two knifes. However, the knives shown in Culver, must be removed from the holder 6 in order to be used. The holder 6 is not part of the knives. There are folding type knives, which include various tools, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 927,352 to Hoglund et al. The tools in the folding type knives typically can rotate into an open or closed position but cannot be detached from the knife.